Memories Long Forgotten
by Litchi Akatsuki
Summary: My first fic. Bleach and D. Gray Man crossover. The war is over for both the Black Order and Soul Society. Yu Kanda is dead... or is he? Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. nor do I own D. Gray Man. And until Kanda likes fluffy pink bunnies and until Kon stops being a pervert, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and not me. which means never. ((That is, of course, until Komui steps into the equation and combines forces with Urahara. but by then, we'll all be doomed.))

((that…was a long disclaimer.))

This is meh first fanfic. Fanfics seem fun to write. And I ish very high on donuts right now. XD

/--/ change of scene

_italics_ -thoughts

Chapter 1- After the War

The last battle was over. Kanda Yu was dead. Who had predicted that the great samurai would have fallen? Not even Bookman nor Lavi could. The last petal of the lotus had fallen when he saved Allen, who was fighting the Millennium Earl. But the Millennium Earl was gone now; only a few Noahs remained, scattered across the world, included among them Tyki and Road.

With the drastic decrease in the number of Akuma, the world seemed peaceful. However, with the decreasing threat of the Akuma, a new enemy made its presence known. This new presence, named Hollows by the ever brilliant scientists due to the empty hole in their chest where their heart should be, threatened the human population just like the Akuma did. Was this new phenomenon caused by the Earl's last attack? They wonder, and yet no conclusion has been reached.

The cafeteria was quiet. Kanda's presence was missed, although it wasn't quite welcome when he was actually alive. Allen, Lenalee, and even Lavi sat in silence (yes, Lavi was actually _very_ silent.) eating breakfast, wishing that the bad-tempered exorcist would be here with them. Things weren't fun anymore.

Another mission. Allen was plagued by thoughts of Kanda as the new mission was introduced. Reports of increased "Hollow" activity near a place called Karakura Town, in Japan. Japan was Kanda's homeland, where he came from, and both Lenalee and Lavi were flooded with memories of Kanda. Lenalee broke down into tears again, collapsing on the floor. Allen stood in the corner, tugging on Timcampy's cheeks. He remembered seeing the fallen samurai for the last time at the funeral, looking so peaceful in that black coffin, the life-eating tattoo on his chest finally gone. Now Kanda Yu could rest in peace, and this very thought calmed the hearts of those who knew him. A single tear slid down Lavi's expressionless face as they boarded the train. With the abundance of the strange energy in Karakura town, taking the Ark was just too risky.

/--/

A dark-haired samurai looked around at the pure white walls that surrounded him. Apparently, he was lost again. It would help if he didn't run into Zaraki Kenpachi again, who had started using him as a "replacement" for some guy called Kurosaki Ichigo.

He looked down at the hilt of his zanpaku-to. Although it looked like a regular katana, he knew that it would become Mugen if he activated his shikai. Mugen was the only thing dear to him in this peaceful all-to-happy place. And his soba. He liked soba. Something about Mugen seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't remember. He shrugged off the feeling; feelings were unnecessary for a soul reaper.

Kanda still remembered when he had awoken in Rukongai, and stumbling across first a shinigami (he did not remember who) and then the school where all soon-to-be shinigami were sent to. He was called a genius, and was promoted to the rank of captain almost immediately. That is, Captain of the Fifth Division. He had heard about the previous traitorous captain along with his hypnotic zanpaku-to. His illusions were very similar, and that fact alone scared a lot of people. Not to mention his antisocialness.

"Oi, Kanda-taichou!! Are you lost again?" Akemi, his lieutenant, shouted out. She was quite out of breath, and very annoyed at the fact that her captain had gotten lost…again.

Kanda didn't reply but continued stomping away into the unfamiliar maze of walls, a maze that seemed to get more complicated by the second. However, he was thankful that it was his lieutenant that had found him since she was one of the only people who didn't give in to their dark side and called him a nickname that surely signed their death certificate.

He was also especially thankful that Yachiru wasn't the one who found him since she had the annoying ability (like someone whom he couldn't remember) to come up with a different name than one she had called him before, and he couldn't threaten her because Zaraki would definitely show up before his sword was unsheathed.

"Kanda-taichou!!" Frustration was heard in Akemi's voice. And indeed, Akemi was very frustrated right now. "Kanda-taichou!! Old-Man Yamamoto needs to tell you something!!"

Kanda paused, debating whether to stop walking or to go see the Captain-General. He settled on the second choice; he didn't want to make the old man mad.

"Che."

_And I guess that meant a yes…_ Akemi sighed and decided to follow Kanda, as she was to be told something as well.

/--a few hours later--/

Kanda, having gotten out of the maze (with a little help from Akemi, although he wouldn't admit it), now faced the Captain-General.

"Kanda-taichou, I have a mission for you. You are to go investigate the appearance of a mysterious group of humans who will be shortly arriving in Karakura town. They can see the Hollows as well, and yet they have powers unlike those we have ever seen before. If it is an Arrancar or Epsada, you are to take care of them immediately. Akemi, you are to follow Kanda-taichou and back him up."

"Hai"

"Che."

The twosome turned and left, black hell butterflies fluttering beside them.

Hmm…I wonder what Kanda's bankai should be. ponders ah well. ideas? reviews? please review, I love reviews. flames will be used to bake sweets. thanks for reading meh horrible story (I wrote it in biology class)

Ja-ne!

-Akari


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor do I own D. Gray Man. I only own this fanfic… and I will never own Bleach nor D. Gray Man until Komui stops having a major sister complex, which will be the end of the world as we know it.

And once again, I have become very high on donuts. And buried under a pile of homework. But I'd rather not think about that.

Chapter 2- Tears and Memories

* * *

Allen started to gobble down the huge pile of food set before him at an inhuman speed while the other customers, waiters, and waitresses could only look on in amazement and disbelief.

"Allen-kun, would you mind slowing down a bit?" Lenalee asked. "I don't think we would like anybody else fainting today because of you." Lavi gazed at the stupefied crowd. There were quite a few cups overflowing with hot coffee, the black liquid slowing covering the tabletops and dripping on the floor.

"Please ignore us."Lavi stated. Like Lenalee and others at the Order, they were used to this unusual sight. A few of the customers nodded and turned back to their food. Allen, as hungry as he was, slowed down a bit. However, the food was still disappearing quite fast. A few minutes later, all that was left in front of the white-haired exorcist was a towering stack of empty plates.

"Seriously, Allen, where does all that food go?" Lavi, although having seen Allen eat many times, was still a little freaked out at his eating habits. It defied all laws of science.

"It's the Innocence, the Innocence!!!"Allen replied after a moment of silence. He wondered why Lavi didn't call him 'Moyashi-chan'. Thinking about it, he was reminded of Kanda. The area around Allen was suddenly heavy with gloom. The threesome, finishing their meal, left a tip on the table and left the restaurant to board the last and final train taking them to Karakura town.

/--/

Yu Kanda stepped into the world of the living. Everything seemed so…familiar, though. It was as if he had been here before, but that was impossible; he had never set foot into this world before, much less this town. Maybe it was just the unusually high spirit energy surrounding the town that was affecting him. He looked around at the humans, none too surprised when they just walked past him as if there was nothing strange about him being here. Normal humans can't see soul reapers. Although nobody could see him, he made his way to a smaller more abandoned street. Things were much more peaceful here.

"Oi, what are you doing here? Soul Society doesn't normally send Captains out here."

Kanda turned around and saw a teenage boy with bright orange hair. He looked like a punk; he even had a chain with a cross on it.

A cross…

And that was when it struck him.

Flashes of disoriented memories flooded back into his mind.

_The curse._

_Tiedoll._

_Innocence._

_The Black Order._

_Exorcists._

_The Noah and their leader and archenemy, The Millennium Earl._

_The Fourteenth._

_Akuma._

_The Final Battle._

_And then…_

_Allen Walker. Crying, tears falling on his still chest, the curse having eaten away the last of his life. No, not even he Fourteenth's abilities could save him, for you can't bring people back from the dead. He was dead. But the Millennium Earl was dead, or had disappeared into the dark abyss- from where, they didn't know. To where- nobody knew. They only knew that it was the realm of the dead, a realm filled with darkness. Krory, Chaoji, and Marie were dead along with Lulubell. He had seen him die. And he had mortally wounded Tyki as well, but wasn't able to finish him off. The Millennium Earl was of more importance._

_The final lotus petal falls._

_His comrades in this fatal war, calling his name, crying because he won't answer._

_One question rang throughout his mind._

_Why?_

_Why did he save the life of Allen Walker?_

_Why? What compelled his frozen emotionless heart to do so?_

"-you?"

Kanda's mind snapped back into reality.

"Who are you? Sheesh, are you deaf or something? Hello, anybody there? I'm talking to you, overly girly samurai boy. Hello?"

"I. AM. NOT. AN. OVERLY. GIRLY. SAMURAI. _BOY_, PUNK. AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, I SUGGEST YOU START CALLING ME KANDA-TAICHOU BECAUSE AS YOU HAVE POINTED OUT EARLIER, I AM INDEED A CAPTAIN." Kanda's voice was dripping with venom, and this alone was enough to cause the orange-haired boy to step back a few paces and to break out in cold sweat at the aura that now surrounded the once peaceful sunny street.

"Whoa there…" Ichigo's voice was trembling (whose wouldn't be?)

Kanda blinked. He remembered something one of the other Captains had said, that is, when he abruptly challenged Kanda to a fight. In his opinion, Zaraki Kenpachi was a very strong person. With no sense of direction at all.

"Might you be the Ichigo Kurosaki Captain Zaraki wants to fight so much? You look like a regular human to me." Kanda smirked.

"That bloodthirsty maniac? No way." Ichigo scowled. This guy survived a fight with Zaraki Kenpachi with much less severe and life-threatening injuries than him. He made a metal note not to get the Kanda person mad.

"Che." Kanda needed a gigai, and he also needed a place to stay. He stalked off in the direction opposite of Ichigo, but stopped when he realized he didn't know where the shop his lieutenant was talking about was located. All he knew was that it was called Urahara Shoten and was run by a former Captain in the Soul Society, banished because he was a traitor. Or something like that. He was starting to wonder if he should actually trust the person.

"Are you lost?"

"Are you blind?"

Ichigo scowled again. "I bet you're looking for Urahara Shoten. Hat-and-Clogs told me to go find you for more information on your mission in this world."

Kanda was interested in that information. "Che."

"I take that as a yes?" Ichigo sighed and started walking towards Urahara Shoten. He saw Kanda turn to follow with a scowl on the face. _Does that guy even smile?_

/--/

It was very sunny without a cloud in the sky. However, it did not help at all when it came to the heavy atmosphere residing in the first-class train compartment the three exorcists were sitting in.

Stretch. Stretch. Stretch.

"Allen-kun, please stop playing with Timcampy."

Tug. Tug. Tug.

"…Can't you see that Timcampy doesn't enjoy it?" Lenalee asked, although she thought that Timcampy looked rather cute when it was being tugged like that, since it made it look like a stuffed animal.

The air around Allen became even thicker.

"Moyashi-chan…"

"It's Allen!" came the usual reply.

"…I bet you just miss Yu-chan. I know it's sad, but we all miss our dear Yu-chan. I bet you didn't get a chance to tell him that-"

Lavi was abruptly cut off by a sharp long silver finger right next to his throat. Allen, with his menacing aura, wordlessly stalked out of the cabin, probably to play some poker to calm down.

"That was too close…" murmured a very scared rabbit.

"…Yup!" Lavi was instantly back to the cheery mode, a mischievous grin on his face. The grin was wiped off when both Lavi and Lenalee found Crown Clown at their throats and black Allen standing before them, bloodlust in the air. Allen then left the room again, leaving it in complete and utter silence.

_He's even scarier than Kanda…_

/--/

Thankfully, Urahara Shoten turned out to be an ordinary store. Since it went unseen by humans, it was relatively quiet. Unthankfully, the Urahara person turned out to be a happy-go-lucky-cheery-fan-waving-hat-wearing-stripe-loving-maniac (that is, in Kanda's opinion. And maybe the opinion of a few others as well such as Histugaya and Ichigo).

"Hello, Kanda-taichou!!!~" That cheery voice alone was enough to give Kanda a major headache. He looked down, and lo and behold, in all her cheerful glory, was his lieutenant, Akemi, having tea and getting very hyper off of the plate of delectable sweets set on the table.

"Che."

Akemi pouted at the negative response. "Mou, Taichou, you can stop being heartless for once and eat some sweets. Mr. Urahara is very nice, you know."

"I just came here to get a gigai. And the information. Nothing else."

"My, how rude." It was Urahara who spoke this time. "Anyways, here you go. Ah yes, and the humans with the strange powers are coming soon…we don't really know anything else about them. By the way, congratulations on becoming Captain of the Fifth Division in such a short time! You truly are a genius, Yu-chan!~ …Oh my, have I said something wrong?"

A vein popped in Kanda's head and Mugen was immediately at the unfortunate man's neck.

"Who, exactly, was the one who told you my first name, and who gave you permission to call me by that name?" Kanda glared at the man.

"Relax, your lieutenant told me that I could try calling you that name…"

Ichigo looked hopelessly at the scene. "Well, I never thought that someone could care more about their name than Toushiro…"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you, Ichigo Kurosaki." said an ice cold voice from behind Ichigo, who was standing at the entrance. Everybody jumped.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, nice meeting you here. Glad you could join us; would you happen to know where Matsumoto is?"

"Shopping."

And with that, Akemi bounced up with a big smile on her face and ran out. "Have fun!" she shouted before disappearing around the corner. When she had gotten into her gigai, nobody knew.

"Here you go, Yu-chan~" Urahara held out the limp form of….something…and something that looked remarkably similar to a candy dispenser.

"Call me that again and I will cut you into pieces with my Mugen." Kanda took the limp form and was suddenly in it, dressed in a hooded black sweatshirt and jeans. He did not like it, but the hood was enough to hide his hair and he was grateful for it. Kanda then stalked out of the store.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, may I ask why you are here?" Urahara was cheery once again.

"Matsumoto."

Ichigo backed off. He could see that the white-haired captain was already angry, and he didn't want to intimidate him. "Urahara-san, I'll go back and stay on lookout for the people!" And with that, Ichigo ran off as well. Hitsugaya followed not long after. And thus, Urahara was left alone in the store. Well, not really alone anymore as a couple of crashes were heard somewhere below the store. He went to take a look at the damages that would have to be fixed, sooner or later. He really liked his training grounds.

Rukia and Kon showed up not long after, apparently looking for Ichigo.

Yoruichi demanded a few more large bowls of ramen, as twenty weren't enough to satisfy her gigantic appetite.

Everyone was assembled already; Urahara really hoped that there wouldn't be another battle.

* * *

Hi again and thanks for reading my story *bows deeply* i apologize if it is the worst story you ever read....

hmm....i'm starting to wonder how Kanda would look like in a shinigami outfit....XD

Please review!!! I love reviews!!!!

Btw, regardless of what you just read, I am not implying yullen. yet. but that's up to you- vote for the pairings!!! please, one suggestion per person per series, and the pairings could be bleach or d. gray man. or both. thanks; your feedback is greatly appreciated!!! ^^

Ja-ne!~

Akari~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Akari: *sigh* this is so troublesome.

Akari's SC: wimp. okay, Kon, you read it.

Akari: WAHHH!!! W-W-WHEN DID YOU COME BACK????

Akari's SC: Not too long ago. *smirk*

Akari: leave. now.

Kon: Well, anyways…I, the superbly awesome egoistic Kon, the best of the best, …..

Rukia:*stomps on Kon's head*

Kon: Rukia One-chan!!!~

Rukia: Oh hello Kon. Ichigo's looking for you. *turns around and leaves*

Akari: fine, I'll say it. I do not own Bleach nor D. Gray man.

Akari's SC: *sniff* wish I did, though.

Akari: get out of my head.

Akari's SC: no freakin' way.

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting

The train slid to a halt, and a monotonic robotic voice indicated that they had arrived at Karakura town. The exorcists wearily stepped out, squinting their eyes against the bright sunlight outside. Although the temperature wasn't that hot, the air felt surprisingly heavy. Yup, this was the town they were looking for.

Lavi glanced at Allen, a cloud of depression hanging around him, contrasting with the sunny sky. He thought of ways to cheer the teen up, and finally came up with one that would (probably) work.

"Ne, Moyashi-chan…"

"It's Allen." replied a cold voice.

"Let's go eat mitsurashi dango, okay? This is Japan, right?"

Allen's eyes turned into bright sparkling stars and a line of drool escaped his half-open mouth. "Then what are we waiting for?" He shouted as the exorcist sprinted off towards the middle of the town. Both Lavi and Lenalee sweatdropped. No doubt he was going to be lost in a matter of seconds.

"Lenalee, I think we should go look for Allen now."

"Hmm…that's right; we'd better find him soon. Whoever finds him last has to pay the food bill."

Lavi sighed. He was practically broke, as the Black Order doesn't pay exorcists.

"No fair…" Lavi muttered as Lenalee activated Dark Boots, her innocence, and took off. He wished Timcampy was here, for Timcampy could locate Allen for him, but Timcampy had taken off already in pursuit of Allen. Lavi decided to take a nice walk through Karakura town for he was going to pay the food bill anyways.

/--/

Allen wandered through the maze of streets. He could smell the food, but he couldn't see the food. The white-haired exorcist glanced at Timcampy fluttering beside him. Something growled quite loudly as Allen sighed again. He was…lost.

/--/

Lenalee had flown from one side of Karakura town to the other, but she still couldn't locate a certain white-haired boy. Apparently, searching by air was not a good idea.

/--/

Hitsugaya sighed and looked around at the row of shops lining the street, and the throngs of happy people walking around. His silver hair drew stares in his direction, but he didn't care. He needed to find his lieutenant soon, for he had detected a strange spiritual energy floating around the town. Not to mention a girl flying; that was probably a dream of some kind for as common sense goes, humans cannot fly. The white-haired captain grimaced as he remembered the reason why he was actually standing here.

(flashback)

"Ne, taichou…"

"If you have nothing to say, go back to work. You've been slacking off too much."

"But I want to go to the real world."

"If it is just to see Inuoe-san, then no."

"Then can we at least help Kanda-taichou?"

"No." Memories of a glaring person came to mind. None of them all too cheerful. "He wouldn't want us to interfere."

"But he'll be outnumbered…three to two"

"He can handle it."

"But…" A pout.

"No."

"Please…?"

"No."

"But I already asked the Captain-General. And he gave us permission."

An anger mark was evident on Hitsugaya's head.

"Fine."

"YAY!!!~"

(end of flashback)

Hitsugaya sighed and started walking again. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

/--/

Akemi walked towards the shopping district. She was really hungry, and hoped there would be a few bakeries still open. Cakes in the human world tasted awesome, especially the ones with the fruits on them that came in many different flavors. Due to her having to search all over Soul Society for her hopelessly lost captain to inform him of the mission, she hadn't had a bite to eat since breakfast. Which resulted in a gnawing hunger. _Kanda may have exceptionally good instincts_, she thought, _but his sense of direction sucks. Not that he would admit it. _She grinned. _But who would, being told their directional sense was comparable to that of Yachiru's? _Yet, Akemi still wondered why there were so many dead ends in the passageways of Soul Society. Had they hired mentally impaired architects to construct the gloriously white compound?

As she neared the food, she saw a white haired boy aimlessly walking around, looking lost. And there was only one white-haired unusually short boy she knew of. And she, like Matsumoto and Hinamori, loved to tease him. And it was very fun, to say the least.

She took a deep breath and called out--

/--/

Allen's stomach growled. It was really loud now, and he could only think about the delicious smell wafting through the air. He was thinking about all the food the stores and restaurants in Japan would have when an unrecognizable voice interrupted his thoughts.

"SHIRRRRO-CHAN!!!~"

Allen mentally jumped. _That was an…unusually loud voice…_

/--/

Akemi grimaced. The white haired boy didn't respond. She smirked and decided to try out a few more nicknames, wondering when he would finally snap.

/--/

Allen didn't hear the voice again for quite some time. It seemed as if the person had found the unfortunate human being she was calling for. But then, a whole string of seemingly random nicknames pierced the peaceful air, nicknames of which all seemed to pertain to him.

"WHITEY-HAIR CHAN!!!~ SHORTY-CHAN!!!~ MOYASHI-CHAN!!!~"

The "moyashi-chan" part was what caught his attention. That is, with all the other nicknames. He turned around and glared at the person who was calling all the names.

Akemi blinked, and paused in her fun as she saw the boy turn around to face her. Wait a second- there was something strange about the boy…

Allen looked at the girl with the amazingly familiar hairstyle, and drowned in a wave of nausea. The hair (except for the fact it was black tinged red) looked like and reminded him of Marian Cross.

"Shorty-chan?"

The voice interrupted his thoughts once more. And he didn't like being called a shorty.

"It's Allen!!!"

Akemi blinked in surprise. She ran up to the boy and looked at him. He was obviously not Hitsugaya-taichou, and obviously not from anywhere around here. The pentacle on his forehead was proof enough.

"I-I'm so sorry…" The boy's bold reaction had caught her so off guard that all she could do was stammer. But Allen apologized too, surprising her even more.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, talking back to you so rudely. I just thought that you were someone else…"

"And who might this be?" Akemi mentally grinned an evil grin. That person might be a fun person to play with.

"A certain bunnylike person called Lavi. But he doesn't do it much these days…ever since a friend of ours died…he used to call me "Moyashi" too…to tell the truth, I think I actually miss him."

Akemi blushed. She was embarrassed; she really didn't mean to bring back such memories to the innocently sorrowful looking boy. But Allen seemed really lost in thought, lost in memories, as he was still mumbling incoherently. Akemi only caught the last bit of what he was mumbling, a name, which immediately sparked her interest in the boy.

"…Kanda Yu…that person…what an idiot…."

Now the bubbly soul reaper could only stare in astonishment at the white-haired foreigner standing before her. _It couldn't be THAT Kanda Yu, could it?_ Allen stopped his mumbling, looking up at the frozen girl before him. And then the roar of a monster, aka. his stomach, interrupted the silence.

Akemi blinked again, snapping out of her trance.

"Okay, let's start over. My name is Akemi, and it is so nice to meet you, Allen-kun!~ Why not let's go get something to eat first? I'm really hungry, and I bet you are too!!! Come on, my treat."

Allen nodded at the sudden friendliness as he followed the bouncy girl towards the scent of the food, relieved that he was finally going to get something to eat. At least he wasn't hopelessly lost anymore.

Minutes later, Allen arrived in a plaza, also known as the Karakura Shopping District- a nice big street leading into a plaza with two story mall-like structure around it. It was nearing dinner, and the smell of food was all around. Allen inhaled hungrily; he could see people eating food, and then, another loud roar was heard. Looking around, he saw Lavi and Lenalee sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the plaza, obviously waiting for him. He waved to them as they waved back, relief washing over their faces.

"Who are they? You're friends?"

Allen nodded and led Akemi over to where the two exorcists were sitting.

"The redhead is Lavi, and the girl is Lenalee."

Lavi then (unsuccessfully, I might add) tried to flirt but ended up with a very nice red cheek with the imprint of a hand on it as Lenalee ignored the boys and said a polite greeting. Allen's stomach growled again.

"Er…I really think we should get Allen-kun something to eat now." said Lenalee.

"Okay, my treat, right, Allen? I'll go buy some stuff-Allen-kun might get lost again if we let him wander around by himself."

All three sweatdropped at the mention of the fact. Lavi and Lenalee gratefully accepted Akemi's offer, who, not long after, returned with trays upon trays of food, glorious food. And then Akemi was stunned yet again at the speed at which Allen ate (leaving practically none for her) so she went back to the bakery and bought another Mocha cake. Cakes were delicious, especially when you share them with friends, so she gave her three new friends some cake as well.

/--/

Kanda was in a very foul mood, to say the least. He didn't like the candy-thing Urahara had given him; the candy was much too sweet for his liking, and the soul that inhabited his gigai acted…very weird. So weird, in fact, that he took the liberty of knocking himself unconscious in the middle of the wooded park before going off to fight the Hollows.

In his opinion, Hollows were the weakest creatures (second to the Akuma) that roamed the Earth. One swing of an unactivated Mugen was enough to defeat them. They weren't worthy opponents at all. He grimaced as the Hollow gracefully dissolved into the air. At least that part was better than having explosions due to the interior structure of the Akuma he used to fight.

Kanda stalked back into the woods, finding himself face-to-face with his unconscious gigai. Slipping back into it, he winced at the self-inflicted wounds that stung his face and abdomen. Unfortunately, the wounds didn't heal as quickly.

Walking out of the park, Kanda noticed that his lieutenant wasn't doing a very good job of covering up her reiatsu, making it ridiculously easy to pinpoint her location. As he stomped off to scold his irresponsible lieutenant for such a careless mistake, he noticed that the people she were around gave off the strange reiatsus. In fact, they were the objective of their mission. _Could that good-for-nothing be engaged with the enemy already? Stupid fool, she'll die before her time._

As Kanda stepped into the now empty plaza, a full moon in the sky, he wished he hadn't come here. In the middle of the plaza sat his vice-captain. But that was not what unnerved him; it was the people his subordinate was sitting with.

A white-haired boy, a Chinese girl with short hair, and a redhead with an eyepatch.

Eating cake.

And they were all dressed in black.

With rose crosses on their chests.

* * *

O.o...suspense....

well, anyways, I HAVE REGAINED USE OF MY COMPUTER!!!! YES!!!!!

i have finally managed to overpower my SC's endless bloodlust and made it so that nobody dies. although if you want a character death in the story, then review and say so. i will then consider your request.

also, PLEASE REVIEW!!! oh yeah, and go to meh profile to vote for the desired pairings. ^.^

Ja-ne!~

Akari~


	4. Chapter 4

Akari: *yawn*...so sleepy.......*falls asleep*

Akari's SC: get up and do the disclaimer, you lazy nitwit.

Akari: zzzzz......

Akari's SC: *evil aura* now who is going to do the disclaimer now?.......Kanda, you do it!!!

Kanda: no way. let the baka moyashi do it.

Allen: IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!!!!!

*allen and kanda start fighting again*

Yachiru: Okies!!! I'll do it then!!~ Aka-chan and SC-chan do not own Bleach!!!

Lavi: And she does not own D. Gray-Man either *whisper* thank goodness for that!

Akari's SC: *evil glare* what did you say?

Lavi: eep!!! *runs away*

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble

Akemi paused in her chatter when she felt the familiar feel of her captain's reiatsu. Forgetting all about her earlier conversation with Allen right after meeting him, she carelessly called out (don't forget, she was in a supremely hyper state due to all the cake she had eaten earlier) , " KANDA-TAICHOU!!!~ WANT SOME CAKE?~"

Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen sat in stunned silence. A bite of cake fell back upon the plate, the fork still held in midair. Slowly, they averted their eyes from each other to the spot where Akemi was waving to and saw…

Kanda.

Dressed like a regular civilian in a cozy winter coat and scarf, silky long hair tied back in a ponytail, as usual.

Akemi lowered her hand and looked back at her silent companions, puzzled.

Lavi was the first to speak, breaking the stunned silence.

"Yu-chan?"

The next second, there was a dead body on the ground and the sensation of cold metal was felt against the redhead's neck.

Lavi slowly turned his head around and saw Kanda dressed in something…quite unusual. Kanda dressed up in something quite traditional, to say the least.

"If you call me that one more time, I will slice off that annoying red head of yours along with that talking mouth."

"O-okay…"

"Kanda? Is that you?" Allen's eyes stared with disbelief at the cold-hearted samurai's face.

"Of course I am, baka moyashi."

"Then…you…aren't dead?"

"Of course I am. I'm a shinigami; and you're still the moyashi you once were."

"It's Allen!!!" Tears formed in Allen's eyes as he gazed at his lost comrade.

"That is quite interesting…" Lavi's voice sounded.

"You are not going to tell Bookman anything." Lavi winced, having forgotten that Mugen was still at his throat.

"Hai…"

Lenalee, who had been sitting quietly all this time, burst into tears.

And then, an eerie silence graced the plaza as it was suddenly surrounded.

"Kanda-taichou. It appears you were the first one on the the scene."

Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Urahara, and Soi Fong drew their Zanpaktou.

_Innocence, Activate_

The exorcists activated their innocence, fully aware of the danger that lurked in the shadows.

Urahara grinned. "What interesting weapons you have there. Could you possibly be Arrancar?"

"Arrancar?" Lavi looked at them, confusion in his eyes.

"Okay, maybe not. But you are still a threat to us."

"No, they aren't." stated Kanda as he sheated his Mugen.

"And why is that?"

Akemi looked between Kanda and Urahara. Could her captain be hiding something from them?

"Because…"

The atmosphere around the plaza grew tense.

"Because, that is…I was one of them…"

Ichigo looked at him questionly. "One of them?"

"Yeah…when I was still alive."

Kanda looked down at the ground, and then up at his former comrades, his gaze then turning to the shinigami that surrounded them. A look of amusement crossed Urahara's face. "You remembered, hmm..? Interesting…"

The exorcist tensed. They didn't like the way the clogs-person said it…it sounded……creepy.

Soi Fong glared. "No matter what you say, this is still a mission. What you know about your past…it isn't reliable information. If you chose to side with the exorcists, you will be labeled a traitor. Listen, Kanda!"

Kanda looked up once again, this time at the soul reapers that had unsheathed their zanpaktou. She was right; it is a mission. And he had to complete the mission.

"I'm sorry." Was all he whispered before he and Akemi disappeared, only to be replaced by a group of people wearing ninja-like black clothing, chanting. White dagger-like objects materialized in the air, stabbing the exorcists and restricting them of all movement.

Allen, recovering from the shock first, looked out in bewilderment at Kanda, who was now standing in front of Soi Fong. "Why? Why, Kanda, why?" Tears threatened to leak out of the silvery eyes.

Kanda looked down, not wanting to look at the exorcists as they were being led away. "Baka moyashi, it is I who should be asking you." he muttered so that he thought nobody could hear him. But Akemi, standing beside him, heard, tears running down her face as she watched her new friends being led away. However, as Akemi listened to the words of her captain, she knew what she had to do.

/--/

Lenalee looked at Allen, silently sobbing, and then at Lavi, his emerald eyes showing anger and sadness. Watery drops blurred her vision as she thought of her world, her comrades, and the helpless state she was in. Then she, like Allen, began crying as well.

* * *

O.o…I wasn't sure of how to end this…I hope it turned out okay……

Please review!!! And the poll is still open. Like I said, suggestions are welcome. Please review!!! I love reviews!!!~

There's so much stuff to do…I ish buried. in a pile of tests and homework. again. and it never seems to end. help……………..*voice grows fainter as the pile gets larger due to the avalanche of paper cascading down*

Akari's SC: *emptying contents of a folder full of homework upon Akari* Okay…done!~ That will keep you busy for a while…*evil grin* Anyways, thanks for reading!!! And the current results for the poll is…the current winner is…..YULLEN!!!~

Kanda and Allen: EHHH???

Lavi: Oh my, Yu-chan, you never told me you were gay…

Kanda: *glare and ominous evil aura rises* I. AM. NOT. GAY. YOU. BAKA. USAGI. IF. YOU. DON'T. STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT. I. WILL. MUTILATE. YOU. AND. THROW. YOU. INTO. THE. OCEAN.

*unsheathes Mugen*

Everybody: *runs away*((seriously, what else can you do? we all fear for our lives, right?))

Lavi: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! by the way…Allen, are you blushing?

Black Allen: Innocence…Invocation…

Akari's SC: Oh noes!!! Run away from the Black Allen!!!!!!!!

*Lavi runs, no-_sprints_ away with Black Allen and Kanda chasing after him*


	5. Chapter 5

Akari: Get your corrupted hands off of my story!!!!!!!!

Akari's SC: No way. *evil grin* not until you finish your work.

Akari: But it's thanksgiving break!!! I don't have school!!!!

Akari's SC: Shut up and finish your projects.

Akari: Grrr….

Akari's SC: Okay, putting that aside, Yu-chan, why don't you do the disclaimer for us? *cheery face*

Kanda: No.

Akari's SC: Awww…Yu-chan, please?

Kanda: Call me that again and I will slice you up with Mugen.

Akari's SC: *pout* fine then. Allen, kiss Kanda as a present for all the Yullen fans out there reading this pointless conversation.

Allen and Kanda: WHAT???

Akari's SC: And YOU GUYS!!! *points at renji and byakuya* SHOW SOME BL!!! AND YOU- *points at tyki and lavi* MAKE OUT ALREADY!!!!!!! *evil maniacal laugh*

Everybody there: WHAT???

Akari's SC: *watching people faint, blush madly, go into rabid fangirl mode, get nosebleeds, and stand frozen in shock at what she had just said*

Akari: so as you can see…*sweatdrop* Neither I nor my SC owns d. gray man and bleach because if we did…*glances at SC and the crowd of characters* … *whisper* it's too depressing to tell of.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Thinking of You

Allen looked around at the tiled walls of the dark, empty room and then at his companions soundlessly sitting apart, propped up by the cold walls. The lifeless expression in their eyes were enough to make shivers go down his spine, and the loneliness that radiated from them…it wiped off the brightest of smiles. Even Allen couldn't keep the lifeless look from invading his eyes, and the loneliness and darkness that took over his pure soul. Kanda, their comrade, their friend, had betrayed them, and now they were stuck in the laboratories. Experiments on their innocence added to their depression, especially Lenalee's.

How long have they been here? The days have slowly faded into each other, and the darkness of the room had made it impossible to tell what time of day it was. He only wished that help would come soon.

/--/

Kanda restlessly paced back and forth in his office, the enormous stack of papers left untouched on his desk. It wasn't that he hated paperwork, he just couldn't seem to concentrate at the moment. Akemi watched her captain with worried eyes through a small gap in the door.

"Kanda-taichou… may I come in?"

"Che."

Akemi frowned at the stack of papers on his desk.

"Mou, Kanda-taichou, at least complete your paperwork." complained Akemi. When her captain showed no signs of responding, she cautiously stepped in front of his path, stopping him from pacing. Momentarily.

"Kanda-taichou?" Kanda's blank expression was one that did not look like it belonged on the face.

However, Akemi knew what Kanda wanted, and how she could make it happen.

"Kanda-taichou, I think that it is for your best interest to visit Urahara-san. He might help you, and so can the ryoka for I myself have no experience with escaping Soul Society."

"W-what?" Kanda snapped out of his indifferent mood to be faced by his vice captain wearing a very devious smirk.

"You heard what I said. Bye!" Akemi practically skipped out of the room, heading for the world of the living. The strawberry person was going to be so surprised to hear what she has planned out…and so will the hat-and-clogs guy. This was fun, oh so much fun to her.

/--/

"And thus, I would like your cooperation, please." Akemi now faced a room with a very surprised audience. "So…?"

Urahara was the first to recover from this state of…shock. "How rash, Akemi…"

Akemi pouted, begging with her eyes.

"…but it might be fun to wreck havoc once again on Soul Society. Sheesh, those people are just getting more and more corrupted. First with the Quincies, then Aizen, and even Hitsugaya-taichou." Urahara shook his head.

A smile lit up Akemi's face. "So does that mean-"

"We'll help? Yes." Urahara was smiling as well as he headed down into the basement of the store.

"Oi, you bastard, you can't just start deciding random stuff for us," complained Ichigo. He then glanced at Akemi's face, and then gave in. "But that doesn't mean that I won't help."

"Arrigatou gozaimasu!!!!!~" sang a jubilant Akemi. Her friends were going to be saved. And she was happy. "Thank you so much!!!" she said again as she bowed deeply.

As the others got up to leave, Urahara approached Akemi again. "Why do you want to save the exorcists so much?"

"It's for Kanda-taichou, and besides, they're my friends." Akemi answered.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "For Kanda-taichou?"

"Yup!~"

"And why is that?"

"'Cuz Kanda-taichou loves Allen-kun!!!"

Urahara took a step back. He hadn't been expecting that. Nope, not at all.

"And…how do you know this?"

"He sleep talks. To himself. I was passing by his room one day and happened to hear him."

Urahara took another step back from the girl; the girl was dangerous, as if the evil aura she emitted didn't give it away already. Akemi only grinned.

Urahara turned away from Akemi, disappearing into the back of his shop.

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_

/--/

Tyki looked out at the white buildings dotting Soul Society. The place was too quiet, too peaceful for his liking. And there was nobody to play poker with.

That is, until he received notice of a few people from the real world brought in for testing, or something of that sort.

What really got him interested was the fact that their abilities came from a stone unlike any other that _glowed green_. And the fact that all their clothing had silver rose crosses on them, which led the bored Tyki to a very specific conclusion: Soul Society has discovered the exorcists.

Tyki, being the Noah of Pleasure, then decided to order the exorcists brought to him, which was very possible since due to the help of a certain individual, Tyki Mikk of the Noah clan is now posing as the Commander-General of the First Division (Although he hated the fact that he was now an old man). This now brings us to the present, a very bored Tyki awaiting the arrival of the exorcists. He hoped the crazy scientist captain person didn't mess them up too badly.

"Um, excuse me? Captain-General?"

_Great. They sent a midget._

"Yes; Just send the exorcists in. Thank you."

There were a few muffled footsteps. Only when the door closed did Tyki dare to look at the bedraggled group standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, _exorcists._" The illusion dispelled, and the surprised exorcists were faced with Tyki. "Nice seeing you again."

Tyki smirked, the grin stretching from one side of his face to another in a very creepy way as a murderous aura appeared around him, his skin turning a darker shade of brown as the stigmata appeared on his forehead.

* * *

Akari's SC: Yeah, I was high on chocolate and sugar when I wrote this. VERY high. You were lucky I didn't make Allen die yet. But as you can see, I tend to be random at times. ^.^

Akari: NOOOO!!!!! DON'T MAKE ALLEN-KUN DIE!!!!!

Akari's SC: *dumps another basket of homework in the room* yeah? watch me.

Akari: CURSE YOU!!!!!!!! I RAINETH CURSES UPON YOUR HEAD!!!!!

Akari's SC: *ignore* anyways, REVIEW please!!! I luv reviews!!!! and thanks for all your reviews!!!!~

Ja-ne!~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor do I own D. Gray-Man.

Akari: Sorry for the late update!!! Please don't kill me!!! *hides behind Allen*

Allen: Eh? What are you hiding from?

Akari: Evil Attacking Plot Bunnies!!!!!

Allen: *sweatdrop*

Kon: No worries, The Amazing Kon is here to save the day with this brilliantly white weapon I found while treasure hunting!!!

Akari: Um…Kon?

Kon: Yes, my fair maiden, damsel in distress?

Akari: That's a spork. *sweatdrop*

Ichigo: *laughing his head off* fighting off evil plot bunnies with a spork? I had no idea you could be that hilarious, Kon *bursts into another round of laughter*

Rukia: *SLAP!!!*

Ichigo: *flies out of body* hahahahahah-eh?

Rukia: *drags Ichigo off in the direction of a Menos that had poked its head out of the sky* insolent brat.

All: *sweatdrop*

Akari: Anyways, if you have any questions regarding the time period of this fanfic (since the place is quite obvious), then let's just say that this fic is an AU fic, where the worlds of D. Gray-Man and Bleach (after both of their wars, of course) collide!!!~ Yays!!!~ Go, Komurin!!!~ Wheee!!!~

All: *bigger sweatdrop*

* * *

Chapter 6: A Reason to Live

The stunned reaction of the exorcists was to be expected. The one they called Destroyer of Time was the first to speak.

"Mikk." he growled in a low tone, glaring at the Noah standing before him.

"He's…alive…" Lavi couldn't believe the sight before his eye. He, as Bookman Junior, remembered _everything _and recorded _everything_ as accurately as possible. Yet, there was no way that Tyki Mikk stood before him alive and well, without a care in the world.

A dull thud sounded beside them; Lenalee had collapsed and was now visibly shaking, recalling the time when Tyki crushed Allen's innocence and punctured a hole in his heart.

The Noah of Pleasure, however, seemed to be amused.

"Now, now, _shounen_, is that any way to greet an old friend?" he smirked.

"Tyki, you bastard, how could you still be alive?"

The question hung in the silence like a heavy weight.

Tyki, in turn, turned around and surveyed the view of Soul Society spread out in front of him.

"Exorcists, did you hear what I was called?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Captain-Commander?"

"Correct. And do you know what I am capable of doing?"

Silence.

"Let me give you a hint: If I told your precious samurai boy to execute you, he would have to do that."

The trio could only glare at the man standing before them.

"But we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Where are you getting at, Mikk?"

"No need to be formal; of course I wouldn't ask the antisocial brat to execute you, since I would much prefer killing you myself. But Aizen-san said that I shouldn't cause trouble, and so did old Millenie, so I wouldn't do that either. So, meanwhile, enjoy your stay. It was nice meeting you all again; I must take my leave now."

A white light briefly engulfed their line of sight, and then all that stood before them, once again, was an old man with a long beard and a wooden cane.

The exorcist's moods were downcast as they were led back to their rooms.

--**~~**--

"KKKaaaaaaannnnnnnndddddaaaaaaaaa-ttttaaaaaaiiiiiiicccccccccccchhhhhhhooooouuuuu~"

The Japanese man groaned, lifting his head up from the desk and rubbing his temples to rid himself of the oncoming headache. The voice he heard could only belong to one person, and only when that one person's black side came out.

Sure enough, a black and red haired girl poked her head inside the room from the gap in the partially closed doors.

There was something unnerving about the grin she was wearing, as if there was some secret motive behind it.

"What?"

"I need your help~" the tone turned to that of something sweet.

"No."

"Please?~"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"It's to save your lover~"

"N- WAIT A MINUTE." Kanda reached out to grab the quickly retreating figure on the shoulder before she disappeared.

"What did you just say?" asked Kanda, waves of anger radiating from him.

"We're gonna save your lover!!!~"

The grip on Akemi's shoulder tightened. Akemi slowly turned her head around to face Kanda, wincing.

"Kanda-taichou? Would you mind letting go of my shoulder?"

"Kanda-taichou…"

"Hellloooo~ are you there?"

Akemi shrugged the shoulder off and sprinted away to contact all the other people involved in her plan, whistling. _That statement about Allen-kun being his lover must have been too much for him to handle…_

Why did Akemi know? Because when she ran away, Kanda's face was bright tomato red. She giggled; Kanda's startled blushing face was something not seen everyday. Ah yes, it was a sight to see.

Once safely away from the source of danger (and victim), she pulled out a camera. As the picture developed, she ran off to make copies of it, smirking.

--**~~**--

Hitsugaya watched Akemi run past their barracks, stop, return, and waltz inside. Rubbing his temples to rid himself of the oncoming headache, he turned around and sat down at his desk, preparing for what was happening next.

Papers neatly filed inside the desk? Check.

First aid kit nearby? Check.

Calm appearance? Check.

And just in time; the next second, both vice captains overenthusiastically burst into his office.

"Shiro-chan!~ Shiro-chan!~"

"Whitey-chan!~ Whitey-chan!~"

They were now leaning over the desk, having jumped across the length of the room.

"Guess what!~" They shouted in unison.

"What." he replied, eyes closed trying his best to resist the temptation to make them into living icebergs.

"It's Operation Rescue!!!"

"Eh?"

"So, so, will you join?"

"Please, taichou?"

"PLEASE???"

Hitsugaya stared at the pair now using puppy dog eyes. He sighed, and seeing as there was absolutely no way out of this, he sighed again and reluctantly nodded his head.

Then he covered his ears.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!~"

Someone would be deaf to not hear that scream of joy.

--**~~**--

Allen stared blankly at the tray of food set in front of him, the delicious aroma wafting up, filling the darkness of the room.

Then he heard a distant scream. It sounded like someone was celebrating something… Strange…

"What was that?..."

"Ah, you heard it too, Allen?"

"Lavi?"

"Yeah; good thing that Mikk person ordered the crazy scientist to give us better accommodations, though. I wonder what he is planning? And I wonder how Yu's doing."

"Kanda…"

"Well, it's no fair that Lenalee gets way better treatment. Ya know, I'm starting to think that Soul Society is like a loony bin, allowing themselves to get infiltrated so easily."

Allen looked at the full moon hanging in the sky through the window that their room now had.

"Ne, Lavi, what gives you the will to keep on living?"

"Hmm… never really thought about that. It's just my duty as Bookman to record things. You?"

"I don't know, either. Mana and the Fourteenth and Cross and this situation we are in have left me all confused. What I do know is that I just have to keep walking forward…"

"Heh…a reason to live, huh?"

* * *

And that's the end of that.

And the winner of the poll is…YULLEN!!!

The other pairings that will be included are… (cuz we don't want two-timing here :D)

Renji x Byakuya

Lucky (Tyki x Lavi)

Ichigo x Orihime

Road x Lenalee

my, yaoi pairings seem quite popular these days…

another apology for the short chappy!!!

and thanks to everyone who voted and reviewed!!!~ I love you all!!!~

Happy New Year!!! Goodbye 2008, Welcome 2009!!!~

Ja-ne~

Akari~


	7. Chapter 7

Akari: Sooooooooooooooooooo Sooorrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!~ I planned to have this up earlier, but I feel so tired and overworked. And I have developed a horrible habit of procrastinating. So, please forgive me!!!

Akari's SC: Yeah, beg for forgiveness. This wouldn't have happened if you just let me finish it.

Akari: I don't think this will be finishing anytime soon…

Akari's SC: Whatever. Oh yeah, a sequel to Seven Days, my Yullen Week oneshot fic, will come out…when I actually manage to make Kanda sound very OC 'cuz at the moment, he is very very very OCish. lol.

Akari: That wasn't my fault, baka.

Akari's SC: *murderous intent*

Akari: GAHHHH!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!

Akemi: heh…..heh…..anyways, please enjoy the 7th chapter of Memories Long Forgotten~

* * *

Chapter 7: Awakened Feelings

Lavi looked over to where Allen was sleeping in a fitful sleep. _Poor kid_, he wistfully thought, _he must be dreaming about Yu-chan's death again._

Glistening tears slowly rolled down Allen's cheek and sank into the dry ground, briefly moistening it before disappearing.

"K-Kan…da…" whispered Allen before his body shook with uncontrollable sobs. "W-W-Why…s..so…c…c…c..ruel….ba…ka…"

Lavi sighed and looked over to where Lenalee sat in a corner, sobbing. She had been having more nightmares about the end of the world lately, and she has started to convince herself that it was actually going to happen.

Who is the one that owns the Heart?

Who has the power to put an end to the war?

So many months away from Bookman has made his heart go soft. Bookmen were not supposed to have feelings. So why does his heart ache so much?

What is this unexplainable feeling?

Could it be…love?

If it is love, then for whom?

--**~~**--

Hooded figures stealthily moved under the dark cover of the night. If you managed to catch a glimpse of them and figure out in which direction they were going in, you would be surprised.

Nobody breaks into the prison. Nobody has ever broken in or out of the prison ever since Aizen overthrew the order at Soul Society. And nobody would imagine that the person holding the same seat as the traitor would be the one doing it. It was just too absurd to be true. The Fifth division might as well be cursed.

After a few minutes, the hooded figures reached the wall surrounding the prison. Only one shinigami had ever broken in- Zaraki Kenpachi. But then again, he was the one with the insane amount of spiritual energy. And a IQ and directional sense of nearly zero.

"Mugen, Activate. Forbidden Three Illusions." Whispered a low voice. A expertly cast kido hid the flash of light from view, and soon, there was a doorway neatly carved into the white wall.

A sweet scent filled the room, and the inhabitants fell unconscious. As the hooded figures confirmed the statuses of the knocked-out prisoners, they each took one on their back and fled.

And they continue to flee into the dark night, for someone was bound to notice the disappearance soon.

To the one place where they know is safe.

One figure looked down at the one he held in his arms, tears still glistening on the pale cheeks. As he brushed away the tears, the lips seemed to whisper a name. Listening closely, Kanda serenely smiled at the sleeping figure for a brief second before he bore a stoic expression once more, his usual scowl back on his face.

"Kanda…."

--**~~**--

_One slash was all it took, one injury to end my beloved's life. _

_I tried to bring him back._

_I really tried._

_I even called upon the power of the Ark and the power in me as the Musician to create and destroy, but event that wasn't enough._

_Even the Musician can't create life._

_Even if the Musician can create life, will he be the same has we was before?_

_Nothing can bring him back from the arms of Death now. _

_And I didn't even get to tell him how I feel…_

_And a calm lullaby filled the silence and wiped away the tears falling from my eyes._

_The world became peaceful once more._

--**~~**--

Allen slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around the Japanese-style room he was in. As his senses came back to him, he heard someone softly breathing on the other side of the room. He also noticed that he was in a nice bed- a futon, to be exact. It felt really comfortable.

Turning his head to view the source of the breathing, he found himself staring at the face of the person he dreamt of.

He then knew who it was who wiped away his tears, and who comforted his fears.

"Kanda…" he whispered to himself, a warm blush spreading over his cheeks as he gazed at his rescuer.

Said person was kneeling near the wall, away from the bed, and had nodded off into sleep due to exhaustion. He was still robed in his Captain's garments, the white fabric contrasting the dark black hair that was tied up in an elegant ponytail. His bangs shadowed his unmarked face and his closed eyes.

Allen, knowing that he was safe once more, gave in to the warmth of the futon and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--**~~**--

_Where am I?_

_What is this place? No-wait, I remember. This is where the final battle took place, where the Millennium Earl was defeated._

_Why am I here?_

_Sounds…Metal clashing against metal, explosions, collisions, screams of pain and agony, with the stench of death in the air. _

_This isn't just where the battle took place- this is the battle._

_Tyki…_

_I could end his life right here and now. He's right there, just lying there, unable to move from the attacks which I have landed on him during the course of the fight._

_And yet I couldn't do it._

_Why?_

_Why?_

_To know that I was the one responsible for why he is still alive… surely he must know. And surely others may find out about it as well…_

_Why couldn't I kill him? Bookmen do not have feelings._

_Why?_

_The question echoes around, and, when I finally realize the answer, time freezes and I can feel myself being sucked out of this vortex of dreams._

_It is because…_

…_because…_

Lavi gasped and opened his eyes, finding himself, too, in a Japanese-style room. A tear rolled down his eye as he completed his thought.

"…because I love Tyki."

* * *

Akari: *peeks out from beneath fingers* I'm still…alive? *stares at chapter* …

Akari's SC: Ah, hello!~ I decided to not kill you and messed around with the chapter a bit~

Akari: …

Akari's SC: 'kays…REVIEW, peoples. There's a nice green rectangular box with the words 'Submit Review' near the bottom of the page. It's not that hard…just one click…you can do it…

and that will make me very happy. =)

Ja-ne!~

Akari~


	8. Chapter 8

Akari: Soooooooo sorryyy!!!!! I was really caught up in school…all those projects…*shudder*…and on top of that, I forgot my password! Three cheers for short-term memory loss. But now that I managed to get it back, I have also posted a new chapter!!!

Akari's SC: And for those of you wondering about Akemi, my OC, I haven't really figured out her past yet. So it's still a mystery. ;)

Akari: Now, on with the story! Let the romance begin!!!~

Akari's SC: Wait-I'm not done messing it up yet~

Akari: *scream* …that is…a very disturbing chapter…*shiver*…well, until I fix my chapters, please read this happy moment in this story. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 8: Hanabi

"C'mon, Kanda!!! Please hurry!!!" Exclaimed Allen as he tugged a scowling Kanda towards the noisy crowded street lined with various stalls.

"Tsk. Why do you even want to go to such an annoying place?"

"Because it's fun!" Allen pouted, staring right at Kanda.

Lavi looked down at his orange yukata. He partially wished that Tyki was here to enjoy the festival with him. Conflicted feelings arose, and he went into deep thought trying to sort them out. Allen, noticing him, paused in his mini-battle with Kanda and cast a worried glance at Lavi. "Lavi? What's wrong?"

"Ah-nothing, Allen. Hey-look! They're giving out free samples of their mitsurashi dango over there!"

Allen instantly ran down into the crowd towards a seemingly random food stall, forgetting that he still had his death hold on Kanda's arm and about Lavi's saddened face.

Urahara grinned as he watched the white-haired boy speed off with the captain. Things were getting lively again, and it was fun. Deciding he should take part in the fun as well, he followed Uruyu and Jinta into the crowd as well. It wasn't until later that he discovered that all his money was nearly gone.

Lavi sighed, scratched his head, and then turned to Lenalee. "Would you like to help me find Allen before he gets lost? It sure is a busy night. Besides, you can use the time to relax a bit after what happened at that Soul Society place."

"Yeah, sure." Replied Lenalee, managing a small smile on her face. She adjusted the sleeve of her black kimono decorated with red butterflies and then followed Lavi into the general direction of where Allen last ran. Akemi was the last to leave, lingering at her spot lost in deep thought, her orange kimono keeping her warm as a cold wind blew her red-tinged hair in her face. She stared up at the night sky, seemingly in deep thought before remembering where she was and then running off to catch some goldfish.

--**~~**--

"Congratulations, young man. What would you like as your prize?" Lavi looked up at the shelves of toys and cute stuffed animals until he settled on one that stood out to him- a pack of black-and-white checkered cards. After receiving it, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket and then decided to try out some of the takiyaki they were selling not far away.

Once again, he found himself thinking about the Noah, Tyki Mikk.

Why was he thinking about him? Was it because of the pack of cards?

And again, Lavi tried to shake off those feelings, for as he had been told so many times before, that he and Bookman had only joined the Black Order to record the war and that they were not supposed to have any feelings at all.

Living with no feelings and no identity suddenly became very hard.

--**~~**--

Kanda, in his midnight blue yukata, seemed to disappear into the darkness of the night as he wandered farther away from the crowds and down to the slope leading to the creek. Allen, finishing the delicious warm crepe that the stoic samurai had bought for him, snuck down to the dark figure and suddenly glomped him, throwing them both into the creek.

"Ack!!!" gasped Kanda as soon as he surfaced, thoroughly soaked with a jubilant boy clinging to him. "What the hell are you trying to do, baka Moyashi??? Kill us both???" he shouted, stomping out of the river.

"But I wanted to surprise you" pouted Allen with puppy-dog eyes. Kanda took one look at him, blushed, and then quickly looked away to hide his slightly reddened cheeks. "S-shut up, moyashi."

"Bakanda, it's Allen. Hey, you're blushing!" exclaimed Allen, having caught a glimpse of Kanda's face. Spotting Akemi walking on the path above them, he shouted, "Hey, Akemi!!! Your captain is blushing for some reason!!! Come and see!!!"

Kanda, trying his best not to slice Allen up into little pieces, secretly wished to have had better control over his emotions.

Lavi, having heard Allen as he was walking by with Lenalee, jumped in the conversation and dragged Lenalee and a giggling Akemi away from the scene. "Now, now, girls; we wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds now, especially Yu-chan over there now would we?"

"Baka Usagi!" shouted Kanda, unsheating a Mugen out of nowhere and aiming it at the head of flaming red hair happily skipping away. Maybe he would be able to take out his anger on somebody else, namely the rabbit. "Call me by my name again," he threatened after the retreating figure, "and I swear that I will mutilate you!"

Looking back at Allen, he felt the blush creep back into his face as he saw the frail figure sitting on the ground, his drenched yukata clinging to his pale skin. Fighting the urge to think about the inappropriate thoughts that had crept into his mind, he hurriedly slung Allen over his shoulder and shunpoed back to Urahara Shoten to get a fresh change of clothes. Wet clothing and the cold winter weather simply did not go together.

--**~~**--

Akemi once again found herself staring at a tiny black spot in the sky, darker than the regular night sky. It was a void in which light itself seemed to be sucked in, like a black hole. During these peaceful days after the escape from Soul Society, it had seemed to be slowly getting larger. Was the barrier between the human world and the world of the Hollows and Arrancar breaking? No; that was impossible.

It would never break…right?

--**~~**--

The Millenium Earl grinned from the head of the table, rocking back and forth in his chair. He had finally found something, a force unseen by those sinful humans. A force so strong and so readily available that, combined with his Akuma, would wipe out humanity in a single day.

Never had his plan been so perfect, with such a high chance of success.

The final battle has yet to come, one on a scale so large that the exorcists and shinigami wouldn't even have a chance against.

He was going to win.

The end of the world is coming.

* * *

Akari: Well…yeah…I skipped a few days, no; maybe a week or two. And yes, they have just finished recovering and are now free to roam about. We all love these peaceful days, no?

Akari's SC: NO. I REALLY WANT TO KILL SOMEBODY RIGHT NOW. *glare*

Akari: *sweatdrop* who?

Akari's SC: ANYBODY. ANYBODY WILL DO RIGHT NOW, AS LONG AS I GET TO STAB THEM TO DEATH, CARVE UP THEIR BODIES, ALLOW THEM TO REINCARNATE, AND THEN KILL THEIR REINCARNATION. AND THEN REPEAT EVERYTHING OVER AGAIN UNTIL I AM SATISFIED. *bloodlust lurking about*

Akari: *shiver* ummmm…..I really have to be somewhere right now, so if you would please excuse me…*runs away*

Akari's SC: REVIEW. OR ELSE YOU MIGHT JUST BE THE ONE I'M GONNA KILL… *evil grin*

Akari: *whisper* yes, I have multiple personalities. That is, as you might know, whenever I eat too much sugar. Like today. :P

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


	9. Chapter 9

Akari: Okay…I think I strayed away from the plot a bit so now I'm gonna go back into the plot. Oh yeah, the disclaimer…'kay then… Me no owns D. Gray-Man nor Bleach.

Akari's SC: Are you sure you're going to be okay writing this?

Akari: Yup! ^_^

Akari's SC: FANIME…*hint**hint*

Akari: OMG!!! I WANNA GO!!!!!!!!! *runs off*

Akari's SC: see? yay~ now I get to write it~ prepare to face the power of the pen…*evil laugh*

* * *

Chapter 9: Prologue

"Ahhhh…this is no good. We can't do anything until Allen-kun gets better again…" sighed Urahara. He looked down at the white-haired boy huddled under the futon cover, cheeks flushed, eyes closed, with a cool white cloth folded over his forehead. "But…" he said, brighting up, "This should help him get better in no time! *heart*" cried Urahara triumphantly, whipping out a dark brown bottle with a skull plastered over the label.

"NO!" everyone cried, not willing to believe that it would actually work. It looked more like poison instead of medicine.

"But it worked on Ichigo!" pouted Urahara as he proceded to put one in Allen's mouth. However, he was stopped short of a blade pointed at him square in the face.

"Don't…you…dare…put…that…_thing_…in…Allen's…mouth…you…bastard…"growled Kanda, his eyes hidden by his dark bangs.

And then what Kanda just did sunk in. He just protected Allen, the person he said he couldn't stand the most in this world. Kanda protected Allen.

Lavi was the first to speak up. "Ohmigosh!!! Allen has an overprotective boyfriend! I'm jealous~" he whined. Akemi, Lenalee, and Matsumoto just giggled, while Orihime looked on in confusion. Kon and Ichigo freaked out, and Ishida and Hitsugaya coughed off to the side. Kanda, on the other hand, unleashed a blow which nearly killed Urahara himself and shunpoed out, leaving the room in complete silence.

--**~~**--

Meanwhile…somewhere in the Senretei…

"You have no idea, my dear little bunny…" sighed the disguised Noah of Pleasure as he saw Lavi teasing Kanda and Allen. "My little usagi-chan…" he repeated, a wide grin spreading across his face.

--**~~**--

The river glinted in the light of the setting sun, the waters reflecting the hues of the dusk sky, vibrant with shades of red, orange, yellow, purple, and…black?

Why was there a black rift reflected into the water as well???

Looking up into the sky, he saw the rift Akemi had noticed earlier, but to his surprise, he could see desert sands and a large, distant white building in it.

The impossible was happening; Hueco Muendo had returned, along with the Arrancars.

How could this be happening?

His eyes widened and he separated from his gigai, hand on Mugen's hilt as three streaks of light shot out and landed in front of him, disrupting the river water.

"Che. Arrancar." Unsheathing Mugen, he went into a battle stance.

"Hmmm? A Captain? We got lucky!~" cried one of the Arrancar, grinning to his companions.

"Don't get cocky just yet; I spotted him first, I should be the one to kill him." stated another, slightly larger one.

"Shinigami? Kill the shinigami?" asked another, childish looking one. Looking up at her elders.

Before the conversation could get any further, Kanda swung his sword at all three. A surprise attack could give him the advantage, for it was common knowledge that the strength of one Epsada was equal to a Captain-class soul reaper.

"Che."

The spot where he had previously aimed at was empty, as the trio reappeared behind him. "Don't get your hopes up, shinigami. Die!~" cried the first arrancar, lunging at Kanda.

"Che."

--**~~**--

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Akemi were the first to notice the abnormal spiritual pressure that fell down upon the town. "Arrancar!" they gasped, only to notice that there were three of them fighting one with a very similar spiritual pressure- Kanda-taichou.

"Taichou!" shouted Akemi as she sped off to the river, the other two following suit.

--**~~**--

Orihime cringed as she felt the familiar spiritual pressure pressing down upon them. Ichigo and the others already went off to fight, so she stayed behind to watch over Allen. Although he wasn't any older than them, he had already been dragged as a major player into a war far greater than the one they had fought, and against much more formidable enemies with much less help. This boy…had seen more death than any of them ever had. Would she be forever useless in this war?

The spiritual pressure of the captain and Arrancar seemed to wake the Exorcist up, as he struggled to open his eyes. The cloth slid down into his lap as he sat, out of breath, from the effort it took him just to sit up.

"Allen-kun…"

"Kanda…I have to help Kanda…" gasped Allen, eyes staring off into the general direction of the battle.

"No, Allen-kun, you can't! You have a fever right now!" pleaded Orihime, not willing to let Allen go out and fight, not in his current condition, at least.

"I have to! It's my duty as an exorcist! Besides, I can't let Kanda die!" screamed Allen, activating Crown Clown. "Sorry…" and he disappeared.

"No…Allen..."

--**~~**--

Explosions decorated the riverside as the exorcists and shinigami fought against the Arrancar. Kanda grimaced as he blocked yet another attack, the force of the lunge steadily pushing him back. Suddenly, when he thought that he could hold out no longer, a blur of white impales the Arrancar from the side, easing the pressure on his zanpaktou. The white-cloaked figure then started attacking the figure, the cowl holding the user up in the air.

"Allen!"

It was Lavi's cry which made Kanda come to realize that the glowing white cowl was Allen's innocence, and that it was the boy who was fighting the Arrancar.

"Che. Baka Moyashi." Without another word, Kanda leapt back into the battle, sneaking behind the Arrancar that had gotten itself tangled with Crown Clown. It was easy; just one slash and then it became glowing bluish-white particles that dissolved into the air. Crown Clown, having seen its enemy defeated, reverted back to its original form, dropping an unconscious feverish Allen into Kanda's arms.

The other Arrancar, however, retreated. As they disappeared back into the dark hole, one cried out," This is just the prologue for the sequel of the play, shinigami…and exorcists!"

--**~~**--

Kanda looked down upon the sleeping form of Allen, for they had finally managed to treat his wounds and get him back to bed. A sad thought then crossed his mind, and his expressionless eyes showed a brief flash of compassion before reverting back to the coldness that was there before, but not before Lavi spied it from the doorway, pretending to be asleep.

Lavi desperately wished to see the one he held close to his heart once more, and a tear rolled down his cheek, feelings torn between his duty as an exorcist and bookman, and his feelings of love.

* * *

Meh…I know Fanime is over, and I REALLY REALLY REALLY wanted to buy the all yullen doujinshi they have. screw the age limit. and my brokeness. TT_TT

anyways, I'm going on vacation, and I wanted to get this out before I left, so I apologize if it seemed rushed. there aren't any new D. Gray-man chapters being put up, so I feel kind of unmotivated right now.

but school is OVER! wOOt!

till next time…

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


	10. Chapter 10

Akari: okay…I've reached double digits!!! this is chapter 10, see? ^_^

Akari's SC: hai, hai. sorry for not updating; I got a very annoying virus on my computer. hope I'll fix it soon, but for the time being, bear with the slow updates. cuz Akari here is a natural procrastinator.

Akari: meh. you're mean.

Akari's SC: not to mention that you still have homework to do. :P

Akari: meh. -.- fine, I'll update faster.

Akari's SC: and please read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!! thank you. btw, I do not own D. Gray Man and/or Bleach, they belong to Katsura Hoshino and Tite Kubo respectively, maybe I should stick this in the crossover section, and I REALLY WISH THAT D. GRAY MAN WOULD STOP GOING ON HAITUS ALL THE TIME. okai, now I'm really done. :)

* * *

Chapter 10: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Allen's silver eyes opened and squinted at the sudden light in the room. He groaned as he felt the pain of the wounds inflicted in the previous battle, his body sore all over. Then he noticed a shadow on his right side, a tall figure looming over him.

"Moyashi, you're awake."

Allen sighed. "Kanda." Then, after a few minutes of struggling, he managed to sit up. "Mou. How mean. You won't even help an injured person. I guess some things never change. Heh."

"It's your own fault, so why should I help?" Kanda replied, no hint of emotion in his voice.

Allen looked down at the blanket for a while before replying. "Don't you care about us, your comrades?"

"No."

"Then what about…me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Then, before Kanda could react, Allen jumped up and grabbed Kanda's collar, pulling him into a rough kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

A bright pink blush was evident on Kanda's pale cheeks as Allen pulled away and opened his eyes. "Because I love you." he confessed.

Kanda stood there motionlessly, his mind still trying to comprehend what just happened. But he didn't need to.

"OMG!!! YU-CHAN AND MOYASHI-CHAN JUST K-K-K-KISSED!!! OMGOMGOMG…WTF??? HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

As for that particular voice, no second thought was needed. Lavi clasped his hand over his mouth as he realized his grave mistake too late. He jumped up and ran for the exit. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!~ THAT WAS A KODAK MOMENT, YU-CHAN!!!~ HAHAHAHAHA!!! ~KANDA AND ALLEN, SITTING IN A TREE; K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE…" cried Lavi jubilantly cried at the top of his lungs as he sprinted away.

Kanda's fury unleashed was a very traumatic thing to see. Having the advantage of being a shinigami, he managed to shunpo and catch Lavi in a mere two minutes. Only after having completely rendering the petrified rabbit unable to move and speak did he return to where Allen was patiently sitting on the bed.

"Kanda, do you love me too?" he asked, voice full of innocence.

"Che. What do you think, Moyashi?" smirked Kanda.

"BaKanda." grinned Allen as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you."

--**~~**--

Tyki sighed as he watched Lavi silently attempt to squirm out of Kanda's trap (NO YAOI INTENDED HERE. MAYBE.). He undid the illusion surrounding him, which enabled Lavi to see him. However, the redhead was too preoccupied with escaping to notice the Noah standing a few feet in front of him at all.

"Lavi, Lavi, Lavi." sighed Tyki again as he walked up to the exorcist. Said person momentarily stopped continuing his feeble attempt to escape to look up and glare at the Noah, not able to do anything about it. He peeled off the tape that held the mouth shut, and then stepped back to hear what the other had to say.

"Tyki! Bastard…why the hell are you here? To kill me? To kill off everybody?" retorted Lavi, still glaring.

"No, no; what would be the fun in that?" Tyki replied.

"Bastard."

"And why do you keep calling me a bastard?" the Noah asked, eyes widening. He lifted Lavi's chin up, looking into the emerald eye, and then turned around and walked away.

Then Lavi lost it. "Because you're so stupid, stupid for always leaving me there, all alone and confused, stupid for always playing around, and stupid for deceiving me all the time! Why does it have to be this way? Why? Turn around and answer me, Tyki!" He paused to catch his breath.

Tyki stopped and slowly turned around, the crosses on his forehead disappearing. "Heh, shounen. You just don't get, don't you?" The crosses then reappeared as a red spade-shaped door materialized behind Tyki and a spiky-haired girl stepped out, holding a lollipop. "Ne, Tyki, what's happening? What's the Bookman Jr. doing there all tied up?" giggled Rhode, taking a lick of her lollipop.

"Ah, nothing much. So… _Lavi_, do you get it?" smirked Tyki.

Lavi continued glaring. Rhode took another look at Lavi, and then her eyes widened, and a smile turned into uncontrollable laughter.

"Lavi likes Tyki~ Lavi likes Tyki~ Bookman's in l-o-v-e~" she sang, dancing in circles first around Tyki, then around Lavi. "Bookman's in love~" she sang again, repeating the last part.

Lavi stopped glaring at Tyki to stare in surprise at Rhode. "But…Bookmen don't have feelings. I can't be in love…" his voice trailed off as his heart started to beat faster than it usually beats, since Tyki started walking back to him. "Tyki?"

Rhode opened the door again. "C'mon, Tyki, Millenie wants to have lunch. Better not be late!~ Don't worry--I won't tell, kay?~"

"Just a minute, Rhode." Replied Tyki as he undid the incantation a certain angry samurai had set on him earlier. Upon finishing, he walked back to Rhode and disappeared through the door, leaving Lavi once again petrified.

Lavi fell to his knees, staring at the empty space where the door previously stood, the last question still resonating in his mind.

"Why…?"

* * *

Akari's SC: Bwahahaha…I ish evil. lolz.

Akari: Poor Lavi….

Akari's SC: yah, but let's just leave it at that.

Akari: Why?

Akari's SC: -sigh- too many people seem to be saying "why" these days. What is so special about that word?

Akari: cuz it adds in all the drama. questions, questions. -sigh-

Akari's SC: meh. anyways, don't forget to REVIEW (and that's in caps for a reason), hope you enjoyed the story thus so far, got to go now, see ya!~

Ja-ne~

-Akari~


	11. Chapter 11

Akari: school…started…noooooooooooo…-falls into the depths of despair and huddles in emo corner-

Akari's SC: well, there IS a bit of good news here.

Akari: eh?

Akari's SC: d. gray-man…

Akari: -suddenly alert-

Akari's SC: …ISH CAME BACK!!!

Both: wOOt!!!!!!!~

Akari's SC: but went on hiatus again.

Akari: TT_TT you're such a sadist…

Akari's SC: -evil grin- I know. okay, so I don't own d. gray man nor bleach so read, enjoy, and review. there. I did it. the disclaimer. for the millionth time. AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS 'CUZ YOU REALLY MADE MY (our) DAY!!! hehe~

* * *

Chapter 11: Emo? Maybe. Heartbroken? Perhaps. Confused? Definitely.

On the way back to the white castle rising out of the lifeless sands teeming with Hollows, Rhode and Tyki walked in silence. That is, until the silence got to Rhode.

"Tyki…is Lavi like a toy to you?" She queried, angling her head to get a better view of Tyki's expression.

"Hmmm…maybe." he replied, staring out at the sunless sky.

Rhode giggled as they reached the end of their little stroll. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "For now, perhaps. But is he really?" Laughing insanely, she disappeared withinthe castle, an exasperated Tyki following slowly behind.

--**~~**--

Lavi twirled his hammer in his hand as he walked down the street, still pondering Tyki's actions from before. There was still the unanswered question of why he wasn't killed yet.

Then he sees…who else but Kanda in front of him, preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Then again…maybe he was dead and had been resurrected in another world where Kanda smiles and Allen is a little devil who kills and curses everything in sight.

So he decides to give his new life a try.

"Hi, Yu-chan!!!~ whatcha do--"

Apparently, thought Lavi, that was a bad move, as a gleaming sword was thrust at him. Kanda then got ready for another thrust, murder evident in his cold unfeeling eyes.

Lavi looked behind him, the only escape route there is. And with a "Sorry~" he was off, disappearing completely from view down into a side street. Kanda, however, just shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way to the store. Then a thought hit him--_just how did the baka usagi manage to get out of the Kido spells alive?_ But then he shrugged of that thought as well and kept on walking.

--**~~**--

Allen groaned and turned over in his bed for the hundredth time that day. Being confined to bed was not a great way to spend the day, but it wasn't like he could get anywhere with the impenetrable barrier Kanda had to set up around him to keep him from escaping again and worsening his wounds through reckless actions again. He leaned against the invisible wall separating him from the outside world and then yelped in surprise when it gave way and he fell back on the floor in a disheveled heap.

"Hn. I never knew you were that clumsy, _Moyashi_." smirked the stoic shinigami towering over him.

"BaKanda. Didn't you know I would fall if you did that?" retorted Allen, glaring up at the tall figure.

"Of course. Isn't it dumb to be leaning on it in the first place?" Kanda replied pulling Allen up for a passionate kiss. After they broke apart, Allen somewhat short on breath, the silver-haired exorcist grinned. "I forgive you." he said, hugging the other and snuggling into the warm chest.

"Che. And I won't forgive you either if you rush out to battle again with that insane hero complex of yours, understand?" the samurai growled, remembering the worry that occupied his mind the last time he saw Allen on the battlefield. Allen just nodded and snuggled deeper into Kanda's chest, feeling content for the first time that day. Kanda, seeing Allen's contented expression, just sighed and decided to let him stay like that for a while.

--**~~**--

Lavi sighed as he gazed out into the sunset while sitting on the empty banks of the river bordering Karakura. The golden haze that covered the sky kept reminding him of the Noah he had met earlier today. Those golden eyes…

_No!--_ The teen shook his head as he reprimanded himself, reminding himself of who he really was- a Bookman, one with no feelings and no heart, who exist only for the purpose of recording history. But as he spoke these words, the same words which he had repeated to himself and recited to Bookman for as long as he can remember, a sharp pain shot through his chest. Lavi looked down, but saw no injury. So…what was that pain for? Was it what humans called…being heartbroken? Lavi shook his head again and looked back up at the sky. He couldn't be heartbroken…he never was in love in the first place.

Or was he…? Did he really love someone? The troubled exorcist closed his eyes and thought once again about this morning.

After careful deliberation, he smiled a sad smile.

"Tyki…I…love you…"

* * *

Akari: lolz, so here comes the LUCKY, although it's not the main pairing. and when I think of allen snuggling with kanda, I can't help but ponder over the image in my head. gawd, I bet allen-chan would look sooooooooo cute… and yes, if you think my writing is getting worse, i agree with you. listening to chinese 24/7 for the past couple months has really screwed with my head. :P i still have a subconcious thought that i would see seven elevens on practically every street corner, but so far, i've only seen 1 lolz

Akari's SC: -stares at the gundam model kits- gundam…-O_O-

Akari: …yeah, due to the giant mecha robots, I will be updating when people actually review. btw, I don't even know what's gonna happen next. I know the ending, but I don't really want to post it up until I have a fair amount of yullen action and some lucky to go with it. so…

Akari's SC: and there won't be a lot of updates, cuz fanfiction keeps crashing my internet browser. yeah, my computer phails.

Akari: and I wanna see the next chapter of d. gray-man soooooo bad…but im just gonna hafta suffer for now.

but till then…

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


	12. Chapter 12

Akari: I'm BACK!!!

Akari's SC: -pout- even though I didn't get any reviews…oh well. I wuz happy watching those story alerts and favorites popping up in my inbox all the same -^_^-

Akari: but don't expect my updates to be fast, 'cuz I'm failing school. and cuz I want to finish making cosplay.

Akari's SC: well, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 12: Confessions, Feelings, Hidden Emotions, Joy

"Oh, so you like me, boy?"

Lavi jumped, started by the sudden touch he felt on his shoulder. "T-T-Tyki!!!"

"Who else?" The Noah replied as he walked through the portal-thingy and let go of the redhead's shoulder.

Lavi blushed a brilliant shade of red as he turned around to face Tyki. "Did…you hear what I just said?"

"Of course I did. Why else would I be asking that question?"

"Oh…." Lavi then mumbled something quietly as he proceeded to stare at the ground beneath his feet.

"Hmmm? What was that?" teased Tyki, grinning.

"Yah…I like you." whispered Lavi more to himself than to the person standing before him.

"Pardon me?"

"I…I…I love you!" cried Lavi, looking up, gathering his confidence. "Why can't you get that right, you--Mmph!"

Lavi wasn't able to finish his sentence, for Tyki suddenly pulled him in for a chaste kiss, sealing his mouth shut. Breaking apart, he smirked as he gazed as the tomato-red face before him, emerald eyes wide open and alert.

The exorcist seemed too shocked to respond, so Tyki sighed as he created a portal behind him.

"I guess I'll play with you some other time, is that all right, Usagi-chan~" he grinned as he disappeared into the gate.

Lavi fell to his knees. "T-Tyki…" His hands flew up to his face as he felt the heat radiating from it, and then to his lips, where the touch of his beloved still lingered. Not knowing what to think anymore, he decided to head back to the store and fall asleep in a nice warm futon and end this embarrassing day.

--**~~**--

Once again, Allen woke up to find himself in Kanda's warm embrace. Slightly blushing, he remembered the events of the past day. Then, as the smell of takoyaki and mitsurashi dango reached him, he recalled that he completely forgot about dinner last night and his stomach growled.

No…it didn't just growl; it rumbled. Loudly.

"Che. If you were hungry, you just had to ask."

Allen turned to look into the slightly amused face of the dark-haired shinigami behind him. "Kanda…"

"What?"

"Do you think we can go to the festival again? I want to eat something."

Allen grinned as Kanda let go of him. He didn't like crowds; not at all. Kanda was not really the one you would find in the middle of a festival. "Pleeeeeeeaase?" Allen decided that it was time to pull off the puppy dog eyes look on him.

"Che. Only for an hour. Then we're heading back so you can start training."

"Yay!!!" Allen jumped up, grabbed his wallet, got dressed in record time, and then ran to the front gate to wait for Kanda to come out.

Kanda grabbed a few bills as well, but he had no idea how much he would have to actually spend that day.

--**~~**--

"Wahhhhh!!!~ Kanda, Kanda, can you buy me some of the mitsurashi dango over there at that stand? They look really really yummy….please? I already spent all my money, so please? Please? Please?"

Said person decided to take back what he said before, about just having to ask. This wasn't working out in favor of his wallet...and his mental health.

Kanda grimaced as he headed over to pay for the dango, and then winced when he realized he only had 300 yen left. And he still needed to buy some soba to eat. Where the hell are all the stupid soba stands?

When he turned around, the dango was all gone. All thirty sticks of them. Kanda could feel a headache coming up. Then he noticed a small shop off to the side, selling soba. He stalked over to the stand and slammed down 100 yen.

"Soba. Two of them."

"Y-Yes…right away…"

Allen skipped up to where Kanda was glaring at the man making the soba. "Kanda, you could at least stop scaring everybody like that. Glaring at the poor guy isn't going to make you soba ready faster."

"Che."

In a few minutes, two boxes of soba were placed onto the counter before them. Kanda grabbed one along with a pair of chopsticks and stalked away, eating the soba. Allen looked at the remaining box, took it, devoured the tasty meal, and then tossed the plastic bento box into the trash can nearby. Then he ran up to catch up to Kanda, now rapidly walking in the direction of the store.

As he walked back, there were flowers floating around his head. One could swear they could see butterflies and unicorns and a rainbow behind Allen, radiating happiness all the way. Why? Just because he just got Kanda to go and "enjoy" the festival with him. Even though he was probably the only one who enjoyed it. He grabbed Kanda's arm and snuggled against him again, walking faster so that he wouldn't be left behind.

"Kanda, I love you~" Allen sighed contentedly.

"Che."

* * *

Akari: Okay, there you have it. More fluff and whatnot.

Akari's SC: And if you're wondering why the heck this is so late, it's cuz we were too embarrassed to put it on. /// no good at scenes like this...

Akari: The writing really sucks…..T_T and since there really is noting popping into my head right now except for the ending, i might end this soon.

Akari's SC: Well, anyways, read, enjoy, hate, flame, and review. Flames will be used to bake cookies. _Chocolate Chip Cookies_. Yum.

Akari: And an early Happy Halloween to you all!~ Free candy for me!~ XD

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


	13. Chapter 13

Akari: okay, the new chappy ish up now. reason for the extreme lateness even tho d. gray man is already updated? cuz I've been occupied with making another fic. one that would probably make no sense at all whatsoever if you don't read cirque du freak, and even if you do, it still wouldn't make any sense.

Akari's SC: not to mention it's not getting anywhere. and that she's probably had another overload of coffee and cappuccino and is still spazzing over d. gray man.

Akari: shut up.

Akari's SC: okay, now she's pmsing.

Akari: nope, I'm not. -holding newly sharpened sword-

Akari's SC: meep.

Akari: -innocently evil grin- I'm glad you understand~

* * *

Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning, the Beginning of the End

It was a beautiful day, and Allen couldn't have asked for more, sitting on the porch shaded by the overhang sipping tea.

But all good things must come to an end…

--**~~**--

The Millennium Earl smirked. Today, he was going to put an end to the battle. With the help of these strange otherworldly creatures known as Hollows, he is going to wipe out the human race and begin a glorious new era in history.

"Now, my dear precious lambs~ The final act is upon us, let us begin~"

"Yes, Earl."

--**~~**--

A scurrying of footsteps. Labored breathing. Doors slamming, objects knocked over.

Arrancar have begun their attack on the human world, and it was evident that this wasn't like any of the other attacks seen before. They are striking back with newfound power, with a revived strength. At the moment, all Soul Society could do was to send all the captains and as many of the vice captains as they could afford to out onto the battlefield.

Chaos.

No word seemed better than this. Nothing else can describe so perfectly the state of the Soul Society and the state of the Black Order.

--**~~**--

Allen readied his innocence, and Kanda activated his bankai alongside him. They stared helplessly at the gap in the sky, at the hordes of akuma, hollows, and arrancar behind it.

Leading each distinct group was a human being.

No…they weren't humans anymore. They were Noah, beings which surpassed the human race.

Behind the exorcists, they felt another presence. A gate opened and out spilled black and white-robed officers of the Soul Society, hardened looks on their faces.

A split second of quietness, only to be interrupted by a sneer from one of the Noah. At that instant, both forces lept forward and lunged at the enemy, intent on tearing the other to pieces.

The final act had begun.

--**~~**--

As the akuma and hollows advanced in their unorganized masses, the shinigami drew back a little and readied their defenses. The Noah and Arrancar sensed that something was wrong and halted, keeping a wall of akuma and hollows between them and the battlefield. Suddenly, from a high building behind the thin line of black-robed shinigami came a bright explosion of light which wiped out all the lower-level akuma and the majority of the hollows, swiftly cutting enemy forces down to a reasonable number. Hachi, a Vizard, muttered a few words and raised a giant barrier covering all of his allies. Soi Fon readied herself to unleash another attack upon the now hesitant mass before them. Various kidou spells were fired at the oncoming mass, quickly reducing it to nothingness.

Now all that was left were the shinigami, exorcists, Noah, and a few arrancar standing around in the clear blue sky.

Kanda felt something tugging at the back of his jacket. He turned to see Allen, standing next to him, tightly clutching the white fabric with his right hand. The young exorcist's frame was shaking uncontrollably…as much as he tried to hide it, Kanda noticed anyways.

Allen was lost in his own thoughts when felt a pair of strong arms hold him tightly to a warm body. Knowing it was Kanda, he closed his eyes and snuggled against the stoic captain, hugging back. "Kanda…"

Kanda released Allen and looked into the silver orbs. "Don't die."

Allen smirked. "What do you take me for, BaKanda? I'm not weak."

"Che. You'll always be a weakling, Moyashi."

"I love you too."

One final chaste kiss, and then there was no more time; the only thing they could do now was fight.

Fight against the evil forces of the world, and fight for their lives, and the lives of their friends and comrades.

To fight for the future of mankind.

* * *

Akari: RAWR now wasn't that epic

Akari's SC: nope. not at all.

Akari:………..are you kidding me?

Akari's SC: nopes!~

Akari: well…I was gonna put this out months earlier. actually it was just sitting there in meh comp…doing nothing…then things happened and then I didn't have time to post it up…so…SORRY _

Akari's SC: and thanks you to all who reviewed and favorited and alerted the storie!!!~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Akari: Okay…now the hard part…

Akari's SC: eh?

Akari: I can't write battles….T^T

Akari's SC: no wonder this took you so long…-sweatdrop-

Akari:…shut up.

Akari's SC: HAHA oh well…here ya go…the next (failed) chappy!~

* * *

Chapter 14: I Live, Therefore I Am.

Akemi drew her zanpaktou. There was no time for hesitation; she could see a Noah coming straight for her. Gripping the hilt firmly in her hands, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on the oncoming enemy.

"_Grace the sky with the blood of the enemies…awaken, AkaTsuki!"_

Flames surrounded the shining metal blade as the whole katana turned crimson red and a long fiery sash extended from the hilt. A red aura glowed from within the heart of the blade, pulsating as if it were a living fire itself.

_Klang!_

The Noah grinned as she dropped a half-melted dagger and gracefully lept back a few steps. "I never knew…that I'd be fighting family here, that is, besides Allen-chan of course~"

The Noah had short, black hair, and her clothes looked like they came from a Lolita shop. Surely it must be Rhode, the Noah of Dreams which Allen had warned her about. Akemi relaxed her hold and glanced at the girl's innocent grin. Family?

Would her family murder humans? Throw away innocent lives?

"Family? I don't know what you're talking about. We can't be related! Stupid little girl." Akemi retorted.

"Hmm? You don't remember? What a shame~ Maybe I'll just have to make you remember!~" Rhode exclaimed.

Suddenly, the vice-captain found herself falling…into nothingness. She knew that this was Rhode's ability, so she readied herself to land. And she did…in the middle of a white room.

The room had a white piano sitting off to the side and a large white bed…which looked really tempting at the moment. She walked over to the door, and opened it to find herself in a large white Mediterranean-style town. Black butterflies fluttered through the still air.

"Where…am I?" she wondered aloud.

_In the Ark…or the old one at least tehee~_

Akemi's eyes flew open as she frantically surveyed her surroundings. Where did that voice come from?

_I am this world, dummy. I made it too. This should help bring your memories back~~_

"Rhode?"

_Hai~ Now just be a good girl and watch._

Footsteps echoed down the white streets. Two figures appeared, then stopped in front of Akemi. However, they did not seem to notice her presence at all. They were having fun, laughing about something…one was Rhode, and the other Noah was…

…her?

The red hair, eyes, height, voice…they were all the same. The phrases she knew all to well…the habits she still has, even after death…

Death? When did she die? Oh right-- quite some time ago, was it?

"Ne, ne, do you know where the Fourteenth went? Akemi-chan…I miss him…"

Akemi's attention snapped back to the memory being displayed in front of her.

"No…this room seems so much emptier without him, y'know. Rhode, just accept the fact that he probably sided with those worthless humans or those filthy exorcists. That was one heck of a stupid decision."

"If I could listen to the lullaby one more time, I bet even Old Millenie would be happy."

"Yeah…"

"Let's go. There's some innocence found in Romania, and some exorcists are gonna get there in a few days."

"Ahaha, another job, right? Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!~"

Akemi blinked. Exorcists? The weird people with the black outfits and silver crosses? Allen-kun and Lavi-kun?

_Whoosh_

Another memory, a few days into the future.

"Damn you Noah!!!" a man in a tattered, bloody black uniform cursed. His hair was in disarray, and his leg was burnt beyond all recognition. Hovering above the man was…Akemi? Or a tanned version of her she would say. There were crosses across her forehead, and her eyes had turned golden. Was this really her? Would she do such a thing?

_Of course you would. Killing exorcists and destroying innocence is part of your nature. You can't escape it._

"Please…stop…" Akemi begged Rhode and her past self, her memory, as the Noah Akemi slowly raised her hand and enveloped it in black flames.

The man's eyes widened with horror, for he could only watch and wait for his impending doom. With his legs, he was going nowhere. "Hiiieee--"

"Don't…" A wicked smile appeared on the Noah's face as the hand plunged toward the chest. Akemi herself sprang forward, drawing her zanpaktou.

_You cannot interfere. This is a MEMORY~ Like I said, just sit back and enjoy~_

Akemi's momentum propelled her through the Noah and the exorcists, as if she were a ghost. She turned around just in time to see the fiery hand plunge through the man's chest, and blood spurting out of the open chest wound. Blood spattered everywhere, and Noah Akemi laughed with glee.

Akemi dropped down to her knees on the dirt road. "No…" Then, as if a giant barrier had broken apart in the recesses of her mind, her memories came back.

Memories about family, the Earl, the Noah, the Akuma…

Memories about green particles of light, innocence, breaking apart and the satisfaction she gained from it…

Memories about the exorcists, all writhing in pain, swallowed by flames below her…

About humans, ignorant humans dying by the masses…men…women…children…all filth returning to filth, burning into ashes, carried away by the winds…

_So, you got 'em right? Ne~~_

"My memories…"

_Oh! You have your memories back, onee-chan!~_

"Why…"

_Eh?_

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M NOT A FREAKIN MURDERER, DAMMIT ALL, DAMN YOU…" Akemi screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes at the sight of her bloody twin. "get me out…please…"

_Hmm…seems like that was a bit too much…oh well~ that was fun~ tell you what, let's play another game!~ Yeah, another game!~ Let's see…If you can find me in this world and wound me, I'll let you out, 'kay?~ Sounds fun?~ _

"…"

_Okay then, no objections, start!~_

Akemi tightened her hold on her zanpaktou and looked up, a dead look in her eyes.

She was not a Noah, she was not a murderer...She changed and she knew it. The past was the past, and she wanted to keep it in the past.

With renewed determination, she then took the zanpaktou and stabbed it through the heart of the Noah standing in front of her. She stabbed it through herself, the Noah Akemi.

_Good choice…_

And then the world faded away.

--**~~**--

Akemi snapped back into reality to find herself staring straight up into the eyes of Lenalee and Lavi. "You all right?" asked Lavi. "Rhode really messed around with your head, didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

A few feet away lay Rhode, a bloody gaping hole where her heart was supposed to be. She lay still and motionless, dead flames flickering around her wound, burning away at her flesh. "That's the end of that."

--**~~**--

Kanda grit his teeth as he dodged yet another one of Tyki's attack. Ducking low, he leapt forward, driving the zanpaktou deep into Tyki's leg. He then managed to, just barely, dodge another wave of Tease which grazed his arm, leaving a bright red cut behind.

As Kanda readied his next attack, he noticed his opponent's body stiffen and saw tears pouring out of surprise eyes. _What is this, a sob story? Sympathy? Who needs that shit? Che._

"Rhode…"

Kanda paused. "Eh?"

"You bastards killed Rhode…" Tyki surrounded himself with Tease, and a strange aura started to flow out of all his wounds, healing him instantly. Giant black wings sprouted out of his back, and tattoos appeared around his body. "Never forgive…"

Kanda stepped back. This wasn't right; what's happening? Could the Noahs transform? Besides, the power eminating from the Noah standing before him was on a whole different scale; completely different from before.

The next thing he knew, there was a flurry of white, a voice, shouting, and the sensation of him being knocked back, his body flying. Warm blood splattered across his face and neck, and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Moyashi?"

--**~~**--

Allen invoked Crown Clown and lept into the battle. All he knew was that he had to quickly defeat the Arrancar and Noah, to protect this world, to protect his home, and his comrades. Bringing out his sword, he managed to slice through a few Hollows and stood back to watch them disintegrate into glowing blue particles. Such a peaceful passing compared to the loud explosions caused by akuma.

But of course, there were akuma in the mix as well, and level fours at that. That fact in itself made the fight so much harder, since he did not have much experience with dealing with them. However, as the fight wore on, he could feel himself getting exhausted.

Allen lost track of time as he faced the Arrancar, many of which were weak. As the hours passed, it took longer to destroy the akuma and hollows…he needed to fight and destroy as many as he could, as he no longer burden his comrades. Even Akemi, the carefree redhead shinigami was giving it her all against Rhode.

Spotting the Earl through a cloud of akuma, he instantly pushed off of a half-destroyed building and launched himself at the despicable person.

The Earl noticed Allen, his pure white cloak billowing around the lithe figure, making quick work of the akuma which stood between them. A black greatsword clashed with a white one, and the final battle began.

Allen clenched his teeth at the force of the impact. The Millennium Earl was, needless to say, strong. His grinning face held no sign of struggle as he easily pushed Allen back. Mustering his strength, the white-haired exorcist fought with all his strength, with the sole purpose of defeating the Earl.

The battle didn't seem like it would ever stop; neither the Earl nor Allen would give way. As they battled from one side of the battlefield to the other, Allen suddenly spotted an Akuma sneaking up behind Kanda, who was engrossed in his fight with Tyki.

He could see the arm turning into a blade…

He could see the smirk on the akuma's face and the sly grin on Tyki's…

He could see the blade slicing through the air…

"KANDA!!!!!!!--:"

--**~~**--

"Moyashi?"

Kanda stared in awe at the figure before him, the white cloak shining in the sun, stained with bright red blood. There was a black blade through the chest, spearing in midair a person he knew all too well.

"Allen!"

The cursed exorcist looked up into his beloved's sapphire eyes, and managed to smile his angelic smile.

"_Aishiteru"_

And with the smile still on his lips, Allen died, his body going limp, still speared on the blade of the akuma.

As if in a trance, Kanda touched the warm blood still on his face, and looked in awe at Allen's body.

_Allen…._

_Allen died for me…_

_Always…_

…_why?..._

"ALLEN!!!! --DAMN YOU ALL!!!!"

Mind clouded with rage, Kanda turned and faced the Noah before him, the smirk still on his face, Tease fluttering about him. "You bastard…"

And then Kanda snapped.

Unleashing his bankai, he sacrificed his healing abilities and put all his power into offense. In one split second, he had wiped out the akuma which had held Allen, caught the cold, pale body, and gone on to slice off Tyki's arm. Then, after gently placing Allen's body on the ground, he went on a bloody rampage through the ranks of akuma, hollows, and Noahs and arrancars.

--**~~**--

Ichigo Kurosaki, who had been obediently observing the tide of the battle (as his captains and the vizards had told him to) noticed Kanda-taichou wrecking havoc among enemy lines. But then, it seemed as if the stoic captain had gone insane. Simply put, there was no technique to his swordsmanship and he seemed to be randomly hacking everything that got close to him to bits and pieces.

How…?

Why…?

Immediately, Ichigo jumped into the battle, headed for the captain. He then noticed a flash of red sprinting past him along with a wave of heat; Akemi must have noticed it as well. Sensing Ichigo, Akemi slowed down, looked back, and nodded. Ichigo nodded back.

When the pair reached Kanda, it seemed as if his only goal was to destroy anything and EVERYTHING. "Hachi!!" screamed Akemi, looking over her shoulder at the pink-haired vizard. Then, a barrier appeared around Kanda, trapping his movements. Akemi then threw in a bomb (courtesy of Urahara) and Kanda fell silent.

"What was that you gave him?" asked Ichigo.

Akemi looked up. "Ah, just something Hat-and-Clogs gave me earlier. Should knock him out for a while."

"Ah…"

The barrier dissipated, and Akemi caught hold of Kanda's limp body and placed it next to Allen's. "Baka-taichou" she muttered and then ran back to join the battle along with Ichigo.

--**~~**--

Because of the damage which Kanda had dealt when he was going insane, the rest of the battle ended quite swiftly with the exception of Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, and of course, the Millennium Earl. So, by the time Kanda came to, he found himself face to face with his bloody, beaten up, grinning comrades.

"Taichou…" Akemi stepped forward, unsure of what to say.

Kanda sat up and looked over at the peaceful face of Allen. Then, without saying a word, he picked up the body and disappeared.

--**~~**--

"Kanda-taichou!"

Akemi aimless wandered about the winding corridors of Soul Society, looking around for her captain. Ever since the battle, he was nowhere to be seen; he was able to hide his reiatsu quite well, apparently, since nobody had ever been able to find him when he didn't want to be found.

Finally, after an hour of walking, she reached an open field, the training ground for those who decided to practice outdoors. On the other side of the field was a lake, and next to lake, a few willow trees, the branches swaying to the gentle breeze. Under the tree sat Kanda, his ponytail loosened, dark hair falling over his shoulders as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

--**~~**--

Kanda sat next to the grave of Allen Walker, and then looked out upon the serene surface of the lake, the glistening blue waters gracefully reflecting the gentle rays of the sun. He still recalled his beloved's last words, his death, and the blood which spilled.

A hand touched his shoulder, but Kanda didn't notice.

"Kanda-taichou…"

Akemi looked from his still frame to the lake. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the person called Allen Walker, a dear friend and dear comrade.

"It's okay now, Kanda-taichou."

"No."

"Why?"

"He's gone."

Akemi looked at her captain in annoyance. "I can see that. Gone from the human world, at least. WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK ALL SOULS GO AFTER DEATH, YOU FREAKIN' MENTALLY RETARDED STOIC GIRLY-HAIRED CAPTAIN???"

Kanda's frame stiffened, then loosened. Then he blinked, got up, and turned around. Grabbing his zanpaktou, he started to walk across the grassy field.

"And…where do you think you're going?" Akemi asked.

"Where do you think I'm going, dumbass?" answered Kanda, matter-of-factly.

"Hhn. Figures."

As Kanda disappeared back into soul society, Akemi secretly wished her captain luck.

"I guess love really can transcend death."

* * *

Akari: okay, there you have it, the final chapter! the ending! the finale!~

Akari's SC: eh? what happened to the battle? o_o

Akari: ….i failed, then I deleted it. end of story. anyways, it's finally spring break! and I actually have time to do something else besides homework and projects and studying my ass off like an azn honors student!

Akari's SC: Hallelujah, Amen, Peanut Butter. (cookies to whomever can guess the reference~)

Akari: well…I might add more chapters…or just make a sequel…or a epilogue…it all depends on your answer!~ that being said, please vote in the new poll I put up to determine the fate of this cute couple we have here ^_^

Akari's SC: thank you, and baibai for now!~

Ja-ne!~

-Akari~


End file.
